tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 970
A strange night of mystery on the great estate of Collinwood. For Barnabas Collins searching the long deserted East Wing, has made an astonishing and puzzling discovery: a room, brilliantly furnished, but a room which he cannot enter, stopped by some invisible force, and a room in which he saw Julia and Elizabeth, obviously living different lives. They could not hear him when he called to them. Then the door closed, and he managed to open it again, the room was empty, the furnishings gone. Episode 970 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Sam Hall. It was produced by Peter Miner and first aired on ABC on Friday, March 13th, 1970. This episode is part of the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline. In this episode, Barnabas Collins tells Julia Hoffman about witnessing the room in parallel time. He brings Julia to the East Wing parlor, but instead they find Megan Todd, cowering in a closet. Meanwhile, Roger Collins returns home and is shocked and enraged to hear that Carolyn Stoddard has married Jeb Hawkes. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Parallel Time Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc three of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 and disc ninety-nine of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD boxset collection. * Opening narration: Louis Edmonds. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer; clos-up on grandfather clock. * This episode was recorded on February 24th, 1970. * This is the 145th episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the 214th episode of Dark Shadows written by Sam Hall. * This is the second appearance of the parallel time reality. * Second appearance of Julia Hoffman of parallel time. * Second appearance of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard of parallel time. Allusions * Carolyn Stoddard married Jeb Hawkes in episode 969. * Roger Collins makes reference to running into Reverend Brand, who appeared in episode 969. Quotes * Barnabas Collins: Its insane, but I am not mad. It... it wasn't a hallucination. It wasn't a vision. You were both there! .... * Barnabas Collins: I was going along the corridor, looking at every room for Megan's coffin. The rooms were empty. The East Wing hadn't been used in years. Then I went in through one door that led to a brilliantly furnished room. The lights were all on. I tried to get in, but some strange force kept me from entering. .... * Barnabas Collins: And yet I have the feeling that you and Elizabeth and Quentin - perhaps all of us... are leading a different life in that room. .... * Roger Collins: Elizabeth! I cannot believe it. If I hadn't run into ran into Reverend Brand in the village, I wouldn't. He tells me that Carolyn is married to that... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: I couldn't stop her. * Roger Collins: Well, why didn't you call me? I would have flown home. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Roger, we have to give Jeb a chance. * Roger Collins: Well as far as I'm concerned he's had his chance. Ridiculous! You're always giving in to Carolyn. You let her have everything she wants! .... * Barnabas Collins: You must know how I feel when I look at you, knowing that I am responsible. * Megan Todd: For what? * Barnabas Collins: For your life as you have it now. .... * Roger Collins: Loomis! Where is Barnabas? Surely he told you! * Willie Loomis: Mister Collins, Barnabas don't confide in me. * Roger Collins: Well, that's certainly understandable. Tell him I must see him tonight. Its about Carolyn. * Willie Loomis: Why, what's happened to Carolyn? * Roger Collins: Oh, you don't know? Well, you're one of the few in the world who hasn't heard. Well, delight in your ignorance, Loomis. Delight... in your ignorance. .... * Willie Loomis: Boy, you sure don't improve in time, Mister Collins. You sure don't. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Episodes Category:1970/Episodes